A manufacturing method of a light-emitting device is known in which, after transferring a resin layer embedded with light emitting diode elements from a first temporary holding member to a second temporary holding member, a part of the resin layer is etched to form anode-side electrode pads on the light emitting diode elements. In this manufacturing method of a light-emitting device, after forming the electrode pads, the resin layer is divided for each light emitting diode element to separate into each resin chip corresponding to each light emitting diode element (Japanese Patent No. 4631232).
However, with the conventional manufacturing method described above, since the resin layer embedded with light emitting diode elements must be transferred from the first temporary holding member to the second temporary holding member, manufacturing processes increase and, accordingly, there is a risk that more product defects due to work errors may occur.